


My weird Vampire peen hcs

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Monsterfucker - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Headcanon, Kinky, Monsters, Multi, Penis Size, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: Made a nsfw tumblr, 18+ will block kids, @unsafezoneGot horny on main lmao
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My weird Vampire peen hcs

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the Etruscan video  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FRNnovB6l2o&feature=youtu.be

But how can you tell if your lover is a vampire through their dick? (I'm laughing at my own joke, help)

🦇 Witcher higher vampires can have many forms. Minus Katakans, who can be themselves or turn only a into human, alps, bruxa, mula, and Nosferat, which I suggest not fucking. Those listed can actually talk to humans, in common or vampiric.(under wiki vampiric is mostly Etruscan, there's some videos you can watch to hear the language, here's one) Also please don't do the lesser vampires because they can't consent plus they will kill you dnfngk

🦇 I'm only doing the Higer vampires, like The unseen elder, Regis, and Dettlaff.   
So I'd say they have three forms, human, werebat, and they're real form (like Dettlaff's Eldritch horror form)

🦇 But I hc higher vampires have a really hard time having children, as they'd prefer the human form and humans make things stressful. It's more natural for them to have children in their real forms, but with humans around they'd be pestered and perhaps killed. So stress gets to them worse, which becomes a bad thing, no more baby making. So the human form is the go for now.  
In the human form their success rate is lower but their stress is lower. So it's common for them to have orgy parties, maybe form mates, and to go into heats, which only happen every other century.   
Also, because of this problem, higher vampires can change gender and or their genitals.

🦇Now peens, horray!  
So in human form, their dick looks almost human! If you touch you could feel slight bumps where they'll form either knots or very knubby spikes, which actually consists to their werebat form.   
Regis actually has two heart shaped knots.  
Dettlaff and the unseen elder have those knub-like spikes under their dick.  
But their real form looks different then their human form and werebat form, but fits their form. I would say, thanks to a friend, Dettlaff's real form dick would almost look like a sea anemone, just really veiny and random small tentacles that help produce a aphrodesiac. To help in the baby making rbtngmhk

🦇 Okay Dettlaff peen as a human, well no matter in what form, he has a big peen. In human he's like a pringle can. Or like almost 7 inches, very veiny any uncut. Pretty thick. Once he cums, those round knubs form in a line under his dick.

🦇Oh wow, The unseen elder, well he's like 5'8, not super veiny, uncut, thick, his knubs of spines always show, and he has dick modifications where he has round orbs under his dick, which are on each side of his "spikes".


End file.
